Are You Scared?
by TiffyLee
Summary: What if Bella had said that she was afriad of Edward? One-Shot.


** **ReadingChipmonk** help me write this**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Scared?<strong>

Bella walked past Edward in the parking lot and headed toward the woods behind the school, knowing that he would follow. After making it past the trees far enough that no one would be able to see them, she dropped her bag by a tree and stopped, keeping her back to Edward.

When she heard some leaves crunch under his feet, she began talking. "You're impossible fast and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold, your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like… like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, you don't go out in sunlight." She took a gulp of air before continuing. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Edward replied, standing behind her after slowly walking closer throughout her speech.

"How long have you been seventeen?" Bella asked shakily.

"Awhile." Edward answered sternly.

Bella took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. "I know what you are." She said at last.

"Say it." Edward demanded. "Out loud. Say it."

Bella took more deep breaths and looked down at her feet. "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked with a slight smile on his lips, but Bella didn't see it with her back still toward him.

Bella sucked in a breath and nearly choked on it as tears came to her eyes. "Yes."

Edward walked around to stand in front of Bella to see her reaction. "Well you shouldn't be." Bella looked up at him, the tears falling from her cheeks. "_Because you're on scare tactics_."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Edward in disbelief. "What?" She sobbed.

"None of this is real. You're on scare tactics, were they do things just to scare someone." Edward explained.

"I know what it is." Bella said, wiping the tears from her face. "But how could this be fake?"

"What, you think vampires are real?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't before I met you." Bella said, fresh tears came to her eyes, realizing that he played her.

"Who's been feeding you lies?" Edward muttered without thinking about what he was saying.

"Apparently you." Bella sobbed, not caring about the tears falling freely down her face anymore.

"And the entire school." Edward mumbled under his breath, but Bella heard.

"What?" Bella yelled, getting angry. "The entire school?"

Edward had nothing to say so he just nodded his head, trying to keep from laughing.

"Why?" Bella yelled, her voice echoing off the trees around them.

"It's not that big of a deal. Every time there's a new student, the school does something to welcome them to Forks. This time they decided to do scare tactics." Edward tried to explain to Bella. He pointed to a spot above Bella's head. "See, there's a camera." He turned around and pointed at a spot that was a few feet from where they were standing. "And there's another."

Bella looked around and saw that he was telling the truth, there were cameras. "But… how do you explain everything else?" She asked turning back to Edward. "Your eyes?" She pointed out the first thing that she had noticed was odd about him when she first arrived.

"I have many different colored contacts that I change everyday." Edward explained, reaching up and poked himself in the right eye to get the contact out to reveal an emerald green color.

Bella looked through her tears at him, thinking back to the time that she asked if he wore contacts and he had _lied_ straight to her face about it. "So you lied to me." She stated.

Not having anywhere else to put it, he put the contact back in his eye before putting his hands on Bella's shoulders. "I had to. I didn't want everyone hating me because I ruined the prank."

Bella backed up out of Edward's reach. "How long did you intend to play me like this?"

"Only until you said that you were afraid. Everyone thought that you would become afraid after the incident with the van, but you weren't."

Bella looked to the ground, confused. The van incident, where it almost crushed her. "Was that planned?" She asked, still looking at the ground.

"What?" Edward asked, not sure what part she was asking about.

"The van almost killing me?" Bella yelled, throwing her head back up to look at him. "Was it planned?"

Edward widened his eyes. "Yes, but it was never going to kill you." He said quickly. "It wasn't going to get any further than it did, because it had wires connected to the back of it, stopping it."

Bella looked bewildered. "But you stopped it with your hand, you left a mark."

"The door was already dented." He saw that Bella was about to remark, and he knew what she was going to say before she had time to say it. "You didn't notice it because you were paralyzed with fear."

Bella closed her mouth, accepting the answer, because she had been scared so much that all that had went through her mind was that she had wished that she had told her dad how much she cared about him one last time. "But how did you get over to me so quickly?" She asked quietly, finally starting believe that none of this was real.

"I'm a really fast runner, the best on the track team." Edward said proudly. "And the van wasn't going as fast as you probably thought, it just seemed worst when it's headed directly at you."

Bella believed that. "What about your skin?" Bella asked, pointing out his abnormally white skin.

Edward sighed. "I had to wear makeup, the entire school made fun of me for it. And in this whether, it's not hard to keep my hands cold, but I still had to have ice packs in my pockets also." He pulled an ice pack out of each side pocket to prove his point.

"But you never eat." Bella said, trying to make sense of everything.

"I always eat a big breakfast." Edward answered smoothly.

Bella bit her lip. She already knew the reason that she had never seen him in the sunlight, he was suppose to be a vampire and vampires don't go out into the sun. "What about the way that you talk?"

"I'm British." Edward said, making Bella realize that even after he quit pretending to be a vampire, that he still had the accent. "British people tend to talk different than Americans."

Bella shook her head in astonishment. "Why does the school do something like this every time there's a new student?"

Edward laughed. "In a town this small, we have to find entertainment somehow. And we went all out on you because you've been the only new person for a while, and you're the sheriffs daughter, we thought it would be funny."

"Does he know about this stupid prank?" Bella asked, thinking how mean it would be if her own father actually went along with it.

"No, he has no idea that we made you believe my family and I were all vampires."

"Wait, your family? Are they actually like, dating each other?"

"Yeah, but we are all adopted, we didn't fake that, just all the things about vampires." Edward laughed harder as Bella got a weird look on her face.

"That's still weird; this town is just so weird." Bella said, joining Edward with laughter of her own.


End file.
